The Baller
by qbreezy13
Summary: Bobby Boucher is the number one draft pick to the Charlotte Spartans, the worst team in the league. He immediately wants traded after his team gets off to a bad start. Once Bobby is traded, the Spartans start winning a lot of games and they become better than the team he gets traded to. After constantly trying, Bobby gets traded back to the Spartans and keeps winning games.


Blaue 5

Quentin Blaue

Mr. Denton

CP English 10

24 September 2012

The Baller

Bobby Boucher is projected to be the number one draft pick in the 2013 NBA draft. He is somewhat athletic, has black hair and a beard, and is pretty strong. He tore up the Big East his freshman year in college playing for UConn. The Huskies only lost 3 games the whole entire season, won the Big East Tournament, and the National Championship game also. Bobby was the National College Basketball Player of the Year.

Draft day was approaching, but Bobby wasn't nervous at all. He was easily the best player in the NBA Draft Combine, a camp for all of the players entering the draft. The Charlotte Spartans had received the number one pick in the draft. All of the sports analysts had predicted that the Spartans were going to pick Bobby, but that's not exactly where he wanted to go. Bobby would have liked to get picked by the Boston Celtics or the Los Angeles Lakers, but his gut feeling was that he was going to be picked by the Spartans.

The day of the 2013 NBA Draft was here, and Bobby was busy getting ready in his hotel in New York City, New York. As soon as Bobby arrived to the auditorium, media swarmed him. The draft finally started after what seemed like forever, and Bobby was extremely enthusiastic. He wondered if maybe he would somehow fall back to a lower spot in the draft and get picked up by a more superior team.

The commissioner of the league came out of the back room to announce the first pick of the draft. "And now with the first overall pick in the 2013 NBA Draft, the Charlotte Spartans select Bobby Boucher!" After that announcement, the crowd roared. Bobby was loved by all the fans and already respected by most of the players in the NBA. The critics everywhere predicted Bobby to make an immediate positive impact on the Spartans, and he was going to do just that.

He dominated the NBA Summer League, a league for rookies and other young players, winning the MVP with ease. With the season just a few days away, Bobby was excited to make his debut game. The Spartans were taking on the Washington Soldiers in the first game. The game started off fast-paced and both teams were scoring a tremendous amount of points. Bobby wasn't shooting too well to start off the game, but in the second quarter, he started to heat up. Bobby made four shots in a row and finished with 18 points in the first half, despite his team trailing by 14 points.

The Soldiers broke out a huge lead to start off the second half and there was no looking back. Bobby was trying to keep his team in the game but it wasn't working out too well. He ended the third quarter with 33 points and finished the game with 46 points. With the large amount of points he scored, Bobby set the scoring record for a rookie making his debut in the NBA. Bobby wasn't too proud of his accomplishment though, because his team still lost.

At the post-game conference, Bobby was being asked an enormous amount of questions regarding his team and also his individual performance. He was already upset by the poor performance of his teammates, and didn't really want to be asked questions by the media for an hour. Answering with sincerity towards his teammates, he didn't tell the media how he actually felt. If Bobby did, he would most likely get benched and not play for the remainder of the season.

As time went on, the Spartans kept losing. Since Bobby kept playing well, there was consideration that he might make the All-Star team. Everyone wondered how a man with his height and athletic ability would be so good in the NBA. Bobby never really lifted weights, he just played basketball. His ball handling skills were immaculate, his shot was not to be messed with, and most of all, Bobby's defense was tremendous. The players that Bobby guarded would rarely get up an open shot. Bobby was like a cat, preying on a mouse.

November went on, but the Spartans kept losing games and there was nothing Bobby could do about it. He averaged the most steals and points in the entire league. The Spartans record was 3-12 and showed no signs of getting any better. But meanwhile, Bobby was getting endorsements left and right. Products like Gatorade and companies like Subway were promoting Bobby. He became extremely rich when Nike offered him a sponsorship. Bobby went out and spent his money wisely, buying himself a house and his mother a house also. Bobby didn't know his father though.

Bobby's mother and father always fought when Bobby was just a young boy. When Bobby turned four, his father left him and his mom and moved to Louisiana. His family was poor, so raising Bobby on her own would be quite the challenge. His mother sure did do a great job though. Bobby treated everyone with respect and never disrespected a woman. Those are some of the reasons that he was so respected coming into the league. He was one of the kindest guys around and would hardly ever get upset. Everything changed when the Spartans went on a 15 game losing streak.

Bobby was furious. All of the hard work that he had put into his game was being overshadowed by his horrific team. It was time to do something about it.

Bobby stormed into his coach's office and said, "I will not play another game for this awful team! I want to be traded!"

His coach replied, "Well I'm sure we'll be better without you anyway because you're extremely selfish!"

This intimidated Bobby and he charged after his coach and tackled him. The coach was badly hurt and had a bloody nose. After that, he told his coach, "Don't let anyone know about this, or else," and Bobby walked out of the room.

All of Bobby's teammates were wondering why their coach had a black eye, but Bobby acted like he had no idea that it even happened. Swiftly and quietly, Bobby packed his equipment from his locker and left the locker room. Impatiently waiting, his coach was in the arena.

His coach said, "You have been traded to the Boston Celtics. A plane will arrive any minute at the team airport, and you will travel to Boston tonight. I wish you the best of luck in the rest of your years in the NBA, and I hope that you will continue becoming great man and stop getting upset so easily."

With that, Bobby said, "I'm sorry for what I did, and I hope you'll forgive me. I'll see you later." and walked to the team airport.

Bobby couldn't have been any happier to finally get to leave the Charlotte Spartans. Ever since he was a kid, Bobby had dreamed about playing for the Boston Celtics. His dream was actually going to come true. The Celtics had a solid winning record with a team full of above average players. Their record was 18-6 but they lost a lot of talent to get Bobby Boucher. It was a very questionable trade from the Celtics' point of view, but they still went through with it.

Bobby was given a warm welcome when he arrived in Boston. Some had called him the "Future greatest of all time," and the "face of the franchise," but some coaches around the league still weren't convinced that Bobby was really that good. Opposing teams would send their best defenders to guard Bobby, but he would still find a way to score. Whether it was backing down his smaller defender in the post, or crossing up his bigger defender on the perimeter, Bobby could just flat out, not be stopped.

The Celtics kept winning games with the addition of Bobby, and the Charlotte Spartans started to make some noise around the league of their own. The Spartans were making headlines all over ESPN with their seven game winning streak. The record of the Spartans was getting close to a .500 average. The Boston Celtics were steadily winning games still and their matchup with the Spartans was coming up soon.

Bobby was nervous about how his old teammates would react to playing against him. He was also nervous about how his coach would react to coaching against him. Bobby wondered if his old coach had told anyone about their incident. If the word had gotten out about what happened, Bobby's reputation would be trashed and he would most definitely get suspended.

A month later, it was game time. The Spartans now had a record of 27-20 and the Celtics had a record of 33-14. This game was the featured game of the week on ESPN and the arena was sold out. Both teams were hyped up before the game started and now it was game time. Bobby started out on fire. It was a close game and by the end of the first half, Bobby already had 24 points. The score was tied entering the fourth quarter and Bobby had 31 points.

The game came down to the last shot. Bobby dribbled the basketball quickly up the court and was not going to pass it. The Celtics were down by 2. Bobby pulled up for a deep three-pointer. He jumped way up in the air and so did his defender. With a hand in his face, Bobby released the ball perfectly. It felt perfect coming off his hand and was on line to go in. The ball took one high bounce off of the rim straight in the air. It bounced diligently against the rim two more times, and then bounced one more time and fell graciously to the floor. The Celtics had lost the game to a team that had once been the worst team in the league.

Harshly and unfriendly, the media made Bobby feel like the game was his entire fault, despite him scoring 42 points. He was being criticized by his teammates, coaches, and media all over the world. All Bobby wanted to do was to go back and play for his old team. While the Spartans were out celebrating their win, Bobby came across a few of them. Bobby had a pleasant conversation with his former teammates and told them that he wanted to play for the Spartans again. Everyone thought it was a fantastic idea.

The plan was that Bobby would be asked to be traded by the Celtics, and some of Bobby's former teammates would ask their coach to get Bobby back. The blockbuster deal went through. Bobby was back to playing ball with his old teammates, and they were actually winning. Bobby became less selfish and that led to great things for their team. The Spartans went on to win the Championship by beating the Celtics in game seven of the NBA Finals.


End file.
